wfatality72fandomcom-20200214-history
Office of Naval Intelligence
The Office of Naval Intelligence is responsible for intelligence matters across the UNSC. As such, ONI employs both UNSC personnel and civilians to undergo the shadowy work. Such mysterous personnel are referred to as "Spooks" across the UNSC. Agents appear to enjoy significant latitude in the discharge of their duties, often violating legal and moral boundaries or acquiring vast amounts of UNSC resources to achieve their ends. Purpose and Influence The Office of Naval Intelligence is responsible for UNSC signals intelligence, human intelligence, counter-espionage, propaganda, and top-secret research and development programs. Margaret Parangosky was the Commander-in-Chief (CINCONI) of ONI for the duration of the Human-Covenant War and the few years that followed. Through murder and deceit, the torch was eventually passed unto Regina Strauss. CINCONI, also the Director of ONI, holds the greatest and truest power in the UNSC. The director serves as a liaison for ONI in the Security Council. Because of their military rank and clearance, the director is able to order virtually order anyone in the navy and determine the actions of the five branches. The Department of Colonial Security reports directly to CINCONI and serves as the eyes and ears that watch over the colonies. ONI monitors communication traffic and has stringent surveillance systems to watch over civilians and military personnel. Section II handles most of these affairs. For an intelligence service, ONI has an unusually large amount of military equipment and influence in the fleet. The Prowler Corps are one example of where ONI has stealth vessels gather Intel on the enemy during and outside of engagements. There are other ships which ONI has total authority over and can use for their own motives. Research bases and buildings are located throughout human space. In these areas, ONI conducts their researched experiments. They might also use them as storages or bunkers. In regions that are populated with civilians, these bases are commonly used to serve the basic functions of an intelligence agency. History Creation and Prewar The Office of Naval Intelligence serves as the intelligence gathering agency for the UNSC Naval Command which in turn serves the entire Defense Force for humankind. During the Space Exploration in the 2200s and 2300s, the need for knowledge and monitoring the colonies became extremely necessary. It was the military's duty to protect mankind and monitor for external and internal threats. To some degree, this meant having a larger presence in civilian life regarding the communication and transportation between colonies. These duties were left to the Office of Naval Intelligence. Because of the governmental nature of the UNSC's responsibilities, ONI became more than a local intelligence agency. Their influence expanded with a governmental presence and military might. This is how ONI would become a force more feared than the actual government and military combined; it is the nexus between both organizations. The Inner Colony Wars were an economic and political conflict between the Inner Colonies that started because of an economic breakdown. In fact, historians and economists had predicted that the establishment of the Outer Colonies and their different economic nature to that of Earth would cause such economic differences and tensions. These tensions came to fruition as the Inner Colonies began to riot. The Office of Naval Intelligence had went to extreme lengths to prevent war and societal collapse. President James MacArthur had passed the Snowdrop Acts of 2484 to balance the economic situation. In theory, the Economic Growth in the Outer a Colonies would be diminished to allow the economic struggle in the Inner Colonies to rise. MacArthur, prompted by ONI and the UNSC, had believed that the Inner and Outer Colonies were opposing forces that needed balance to survive. Insurrection The Inner Colonies averted collapse at the expense of taxation imposed on the Outer Colonies. Farmers and workers on the edge of human space were being taxed to the point of poverty, to make up for the economic situation. Taxation without representation became the tipping point for the Outer Colonies to start the Insurrection. The Office of Naval Intelligence organized several operations and task forces against the insurrectionists, but as they became more organized, it became difficult to track all their movements and actions. An Unidentified Harvest Terrorist Group formed in the region near Harvest, Madrigal, Barabbas, and other worlds. This group infiltrated the Colonial Administration Authority and the Colonial Military Administration. When ONI learned of this, it was motive to relaunch the ORION Project. Excellent soldiers were selected and augmented to become enhanced super soldiers. These ORION soldiers were sent on Operation: CHARLEMAGNE which was an effort to defeat another rising terrorist group on Eridanus II. The operation became ONI's most successful attempt at defeating the rebels, but it also became their most famous defiance against the UNSC. The Insurrection continued for a decade and so on. The United Rebel Front was the strongest opposer against the UNSC, and the Freedom and Liberation Party was the most fanatical terrorist group. Hostilities, however, came to an abrupt end when the Covenant began glassing worlds in the Outer Colonies. Covenant and Postwar In a plan devised by General Nicholas Strauss and Margaret Parangosky, the colony Bliss was deliberately sacrificed to the Covenant in an effort to force Insurgent leaders to sign a peace treaty. ONI sacrificed the colony because of supposed insurrectionist ties. Throughout the war, the Office of Naval Intelligence was responsible for scrambling and delaying enemy advancement, organizing operations, and gathering intelligence through any means necessary. ONI established a Signal Corps dedicated to scrambling enemy communications so the Covenant couldn't listen in on human communications, and their own battle net would be scrambled. The Cole Protocol of 2535 was established to keep the Covenant from finding Earth and her colonies. It was an effective attempt to delay the Covenant. The Office of Naval Intelligence used the protocol as a means to restrict the transportation between colonies. This angered the Department of Colonial Shipping and claimed it was an infringement on their rights. The Covenant had access to technology that could uncover lost Forerunner relics found on human worlds. There was some cases when ONI learned of the Covenant uncovering an artifact. Venedico was a world controlled by the Covenant in 2527. The planet had an artifact with connections to Slipspace technology. Spartan Silver Team recovered the asset and brought it to Algolis where it was implanted in the UNSC Harbinger, an experimental vessel. Throughout the war, other alien artifacts were recovered and tested by ONI. The integration of these artifacts didn't become wholly possible until after the war when ONI began to decipher the Forerunner language. The Halo Array was the greatest of these discoveries. However, these installations were destroyed or damaged beyond repair. Their artifacts were mostly lost and what was recovered was studied on the restricted world called Helena which was home to a Forerunner fortress and other structures. Divisions The Office of Naval Intelligence is divided into five branches. Each branch fulfills their own duties and has their own secrets and methods of completing their work. Section Zero Section Zero is the Office of Naval Intelligence's Internal Affairs branch. The role os Section Zero is to root out and eliminate any threatening organizations or illegal programs. Not only does Section Zero have a target on illegal programs, but also any high-value or highly dangerous personnel which may cause trouble with the UNSC. Section One Section One is the proper intelligence-gathering division of ONI. Section One provides evacuation notices for the vulnerable colony worlds and information regarding the coming enemy fleet. Military operations conducted by ONI are done through this section. Section Two Section Two serves as the propaganda branch. It handles communications between colonies to reduce the spread of rumors which may damage the morale. This section monitors its own civilians and UNSC personnel should they become threats or leak classified data. Section Two is responsible for releasing details of the SPARTAN-II Program to the civilians. Section Three Section Three is the Office of Naval Intelligence's top-secret division. Section Three is responsible for projects such as the Spartan Programs, the NOVA project, the MJOLNIR project, and many other "black ops." Section Four Section Four is the newest division in the Office of Naval Intelligence. It was proposed by Margaret Parangosky and approved by the UNSC High Command. Section Four is the "xenoarchaeology branch" and has departments which handle the categorization of all Forerunner and Covenant history. In January 2553, ONI received full control of the Department of Xenoarchaeology at Earth. They were ordered to investigate the findings at Voi. While Section Four uncovers Forerunner technology, Section Three makes preparations to reverse engineer them for Human use. Most of the work done in Setion Four is in secrecy. Category:United Nations Space Command Category:UNSC High Command Category:UNSC Naval Command Category:Office of Naval Intelligence